


Sin esperanzas

by Rochiwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochiwinchester/pseuds/Rochiwinchester
Summary: Dean sintió que perdió todo lo que le importaba





	Sin esperanzas

Hubo un momento en el que ver a su hermano se le hacía doloroso,profundamente doloroso le recordaba cada error y discusión cada traición y desconfiaza le recordaba cómo había cambiado todo desde ese momento le recordaba la pérdida de sus seres queridos y es que dean ya estaba roto desde hace tiempo probablemente su herida comenzó cuando sam se lastimo por primera vez a su cuidado y fue creciendo más cuando se fue a stanford y cuando moría algún ser querido,esa maldita frase que salió de los labios de su hermanito había acabado por destruirlo ,se había acabado todo no había un paso o un perdón ,había hecho lo que creía correcto y su hermano lo odio por ello y ahora resulta que ya no son hermanos una lagrima solitaria todo por su mejilla y se dispuso a seguir su camino con su ahora solo compañero de trabajo pero lo cierto es que ya no le importaba ganarle a la marca en su brazo o a su Demonio de adentro ,por qué había perdido a sammy para siempre y ya no le importaba morir.


End file.
